frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Yin Jiu
"I will fulfill my responsibility to this base and the RRF." - Jiu on sacrificing himself to prevent Kazuki's escape in Emma/Emir's storyline on board the Tianlei. Lie Yin Jiu is a non-playable character in Front Mission 3. He is encountered as an enemy once in Emma/Emir's storyline, whereas he is a supporting character in Alisa's storyline. His fate depends on which plot line the player chooses at the start of the game. In Emma/Emir's storyline, he is killed by Kazuki's team while they were trying to escape from the Tianlei. It is unknown if Jiu survived the civil war against the Hua Lian Rebels in Alisa's story after the player leaves the Tianlei for Shanghai. Profile Jiu is/was the Commander of the Rapid Reaction Force (RRF) of the Da Han Zhong (DHZ) army in Front Mission 3. He commands the RRF upon the mobile fortress Tianlei. Personality Jiu is known to be very ruthless and effective as the commander of the RRF. He shows no mercy or sympathy towards his enemies such as the Hua Lian Rebels or Kwang Ming. He is also very prone to aggression, as shown in Alisa's storyline when the Tianlei's computer was hacked as well as during the Hua Lian Rebels attack on the Tianlei. However he does have a soft side, which was revealed when Miho and Alisa offered to 'fix' the computer for him and the RRF, as well as his him apologizing for doubting their efforts. He also took personal responsibility for Lan's betrayal of the RRF. Jiu also demonstrates superior tactical knowledge of the Tianlei, as he adjusted the control panel settings to quicken the pace of its self-destruction when he suspected that Kazuki would try to self-destruct the Tianlei. Notably Jiu is one of the few characters in game with a political stance. Upon his defeat in Emma/Emir's story line and aware that the player sides with the anti-government Hua Lian Rebels, he reminds the player that the DHZ needs leaders like the current Chairman Jie Bo Liao. In Battle During Emma/Emir's storyline, Jiu is encountered around Mission 41 (the number depends if the player destroyed the Cadenza in Australia as well as the choice of path in Taal Base). He pilots the RRF Hover Melee Wanzer Wude 3, and is equipped with a MK18 Spike on his Left Arm. He has a Melee Skill Level of 'D', which is notably higher than that of his RRF men. He also possesses the Battle Skill Enemy Accuracy -2. He possesses Level 2 upgrades for all parts, and has the Anti-Impact Defense-Coating. As with most bosses, Jiu is immune to Surrendering. Notably Jiu's wanzer, as well as the other Wude 3, have higher HP upgrades for the Body which the player is unable to obtain at that point in time of the game. It would give the player an advantage to capture the machines during the mission. The battle is considered to be one of the game's hardest as the player has to work within a time limit to defeat 4 Melee Wanzers with high HP and strong Anti-Impact and Pierce Defensive Coatings. Also notable is that this is the only fight in which the entire battleground is colored red (an effect of the common alert warning lights) which may affect the player's eyesight. The track 'Escape' plays during the battle. Category:Front Mission 3 characters Category:Characters